


Выстрел наугад

by innokentya, Буша (CathrineBush)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2017, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/%D0%91%D1%83%D1%88%D0%B0
Summary: Шерлок сжимает ладонь, зная, что зашел слишком далеко, но уже не может отступить. Почему-то увидеть Майка именно сейчас кажется жизненно необходимым.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 5





	Выстрел наугад

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано для команды fandom Incest 2017 на Фандомную Битву.  
> 2) Очень ООС (!)  
> 3) Нонкон, handjob.

Шерлок невидящим взглядом смотрит в одну точку на стене, ему хочется оказаться подальше отсюда, но долг шафера — он кривится даже в собственных мыслях, когда вспоминает об этом, — не позволяет ему покинуть Джона, ну и вдобавок толпу безразличных ему людей. Они только недавно добрались сюда из церкви, но Шерлок уже ощущает себя задыхающимся и чувствует, как туго сжимается воротник дорогой рубашки.

Все эти человеческие переживания так его раздражают, а из-за аромата цветов, забивающих обоняние, хочется чихнуть, но Шерлок держится. Только все равно не выдерживает, достает телефон из кармана брюк и отправляет короткое сообщение, фактически делая выстрел наугад.

_«Ты нужен. Дело. Приезжай. ШХ»._

Ответ приходит незамедлительно, будто Майкрофт только и делает, что дежурит у телефона, ожидая сообщения от Шерлока. Только вот содержание послания не особо радует.

_«Дело о свадьбе неких д-ра ДХУ и мисс МЭМ? Верю, что ты справишься сам. Я занят. МХ»._

Шерлок раздраженно хмыкает, Майкрофт снова пытается его достать любым способом, даже вот таким. Он крутит телефон в руках, пытаясь подобрать верную тактику, дородная двоюродная бабушка Джона смотрит на него подозрительно, когда проходит к туалетной комнате. Шерлок закатывает глаза — будто именно он приехал сюда, чтобы напиться бесплатного алкоголя и посплетничать с другими такими же дальними родственниками.

Что обязательно сработает с Майкрофтом? Он отбрасывает вариант за вариантом, из двадцати стратегий остается лишь три, и то Шерлок не уверен, что хоть одна подействует, но шанс есть, потому что телефон Майкрофт держит под рукой, а значит, не занят ничем срочным.

_«Вопрос национальной безопасности. Странно, что ты не в курсе. ШХ»._

В этот раз ответа приходится подождать. И это предсказуемо: было бы странно, если бы Майкрофт не засомневался и не проверил полученную информацию. Секундная стрелка на часах Шерлока заходит на третий круг, — Антея, что, растеряла всю свою расторопность? — когда телефон почти возмущенно вибрирует, оповещая о входящем сообщении.

_«Странно, что ты продолжаешь гнуть свою линию и обманывать. Тебе скучно? Д-р больше не хочет тебя развлекать? МХ»._

На мгновение Шерлока охватывает злость, но ему удается быстро подавить вспышку. Он ищет какую-нибудь кладовку, чтобы спрятаться от всех этих пытливых взглядов — каждый гость словно пытается прожечь его. Может, вместо речи шафера стоит пройтись по всем секретам? Нет, Джон точно его не поблагодарит, а Шерлок и так почти лишился его расположения.

Но он совершенно не может сосредоточиться, и это очень отвлекает. У него с собой нет ни никотиновых пластырей, ни сигарет, и даже возможности сбросить напряжение сексом тоже нет. Шерлок задумчиво прикрывает глаза, ему не хочется сбегать со свадьбы, но кажется, что он слишком отчаялся — даже общество Майкрофта становится слишком желанным. Он раздумывает несколько мгновений и принимает решение — если и это сообщение не подействует на братца, то Шерлоку придется устроить диверсию.

_«Ватиканские камеи»._

Оказывается, не ставить подпись в сообщении, когда это так привычно, очень сложно. Пусть и добавит драматизма. Шерлок ждет, едва дыша.

Время для сообщений подошло к концу. Теперь телефон сообщает о входящем вызове, и, судя по всему, абонент «Майкрофт» не спешит выразить ему свое довольство.

Шерлок медлит, задерживая палец над сенсором на какое-то мгновение, а после как ни в чем не бывало подносит трубку к уху. Оттуда слышен недовольный (будто кто-то в этом сомневался) голос Майкрофта:

— Грязно играешь, братец.

Он говорит ровно, не спеша, но чуткий слух не обмануть — практически в каждом слове проглочено окончание. Значит, Майкрофт был чем-то занят, и это никак не перебирание сверхсекретных документов. Испуг? Жаркий спор с коллегами? Или, чем черт не шутит, быстрый перепихон на рабочем столе? Майкрофт, разумеется, может себе позволить даже такое, только вряд ли станет. Только рой мыслей в голове и не думает успокаиваться. Как и Майкрофт.

— У тебя есть тридцать секунд, чтобы объясниться, Шерлок, — имя получается звучным, шипящим, хотя никто, особенно Шерлок, никогда не сомневался, что его старший братец та еще змея. — Надеюсь, у тебя действительно весомый повод отвлекать меня от важных дел. И для использования таких громких кодов.

Шерлок сжимает свободную ладонь, чувствуя, что она отвратительно влажная. Он точно знает, что зашел слишком далеко, но уже не может отступить, проявляя упрямство. Почему-то увидеть Майка именно _сейчас_ кажется жизненно необходимым.

Он молчит и даже не дышит, пока мозг лихорадочно обдумывает варианты ответа. Майкрофт на другом конце провода ощутимо теряет терпение, и Шерлок решает идти ва-банк, вспомнив, как часто тот повторяет одну и ту же фразу.

— Восточный ветер здесь.

С минуту в трубке царит гробовая тишина, и Шерлок даже проверяет, не прервался ли звонок. Но нет, Майкрофт по-прежнему остается на линии, только выжидающе молчит. Шерлоку не сложно представить, как он сейчас сводит брови на переносице, недовольно поджимает губы и разглядывает одну из тех дорогущих, но абсолютно безвкусных картин, что висят у него по всему периметру кабинета.

Итогом их молчаливого диалога становится короткое:

— Когда-нибудь он таки унесет тебя, Шерлок, — помедлив несколько секунд, Майкрофт добавляет: — Но не в этот раз. Что же… надеюсь, виновники торжества не будут против моего присутствия.

Сразу за этим в динамике слышатся короткие гудки, и Шерлоку не нужно объяснять сразу три вещи: первое — Майкрофт даже не пытался спросить мнения Джона или Мэри, он попросту констатировал факт своего присутствия; второе — Майкрофт страшно разозлен его поведением, но тем лучше — проще развести его на чистые, незамутненные эмоции; и третье — самое главное — Шерлок в который раз выиграл. Он довольно ухмыляется, уже прикидывая возможные варианты того, чем можно завершить выяснение отношений с Майкрофтом.

И кажется, что он должен ощущать триумф, но улыбка быстро сползает с его лица. Шерлок не собирается рефлексировать по поводу сделанного, но все равно следует хотя бы сменить комнату — кладовка со старыми швабрами совершенно не подходит для диалога со старшим братом.

Он выходит в коридор, сейчас гораздо легче примириться со всеми вопросительными взглядами гостей, которые стесняются подойти и напрямую сказать: «Мы все думали, что вы с Джоном пара, так какого черта он женился на Мэри, а ты просто стоишь в стороне, пусть и как шафер?». Он бы с удовольствием рассказал и о кризисе самоидентификации Джона, и о том, что почти случилось во время мальчишника, но тогда он точно лишится своего единственного друга.

С раздраженным вздохом Шерлок снова застегивает рубашку и поправляет узел жемчужного галстука. Джон улыбается ему, как совершенно внезапно отупевший человек, и ему больно смотреть на эти метаморфозы — всего несколько часов в браке, а Мэри уже забрала ту часть личности Джона, которую Шерлок так любит. Он небрежно кивает и удаляется в один из гостевых номеров, которые всё равно сейчас никому не нужны — все на торжестве, да и ему самому надо поторопиться, скоро должна быть его речь.

Шерлок старательно отгоняет мысль, что совершенно не знает, о чем говорить ни на речи, ни когда приедет Майкрофт, но хочется верить, что его не попытаются насмерть затыкать зонтом за фразу, сказанную наугад.

Ожидание не становится чем-то неприятным, напротив — оно трансформируется в предвкушение. Шерлок бегло осматривает выбранный им номер — неброско, но со вкусом, да и комфортно — видно, что к выбору всех мелочей, связанных со свадьбой, приложила руку именно Мэри; Джон, как солдат в отставке и бессменный его компаньон, не обратил бы внимания и на половину того, что в итоге проделано. Шерлок проводит ладонью по атласному покрывалу, которым накрыта кровать, и криво улыбается — ему нравится это скользящее ощущение, оно почему-то дарит чувство свободы и легкости.

Отвлекшись на глупые, по правде, размышления, он едва не пропускает момент, когда звуки шагов наполняют коридор. Шерлок расплывается в улыбке, поднимаясь с кровати и поворачиваясь ко входу спиной, занимает «пост» у окна. Его даже не задевает мысль о том, что Майкрофт не поинтересовался, где именно ему следует ждать или искать брата, а обошелся собственными силами, — чего еще можно ждать от «скромного британского госслужащего»?

Дверь открывается с едва слышимым скрипом. Шерлок не видит, но знает, как Майкрофт морщится от этого — он привык быть идеальным во всем, и этот неожиданный звук действует ему на нервы. Как бы не так, братец.

— И зачем я понадобился тебе, Шерлок? — в голосе Майкрофта невозможно расслышать злобу — если вы, естественно, не Шерлок. — Не думаю, что я нужен здесь, дабы лично поздравить новоиспеченных супругов Уотсонов.

Судя по звукам, он пару раз постукивает бессменным зонтом о пол, прежде чем занять удобное положение и опереться на него. Ну что же… Занавес поднят, первая реплика достигла зала, вполне можно продолжить первый акт.

Медленно обернувшись, Шерлок окидывает Майкрофта долгим взглядом, пытаясь выяснить, чем он был так занят, но при этом всё равно сумел приехать. А еще его грызет любопытство, что же за восточный ветер, который действует лучше, чем ватиканские камеи и прочие уговоры.

Идеальный костюм сидит как влитой, а галстук почти того же цвета, что у Шерлока, и это удивляет его — кажется, Майкрофт заранее знал, что Шерлок будет нуждаться в нем. И теперь вместо усмешки он чувствует отвратительную ранимость и открытость, от которой и начались все проблемы.

— Зачем ты задаешь вопросы, на которые уже сам знаешь ответ, если судить по твоему галстуку? Он _парный_ , — это не должно звучать обвинением, но Шерлок действительно терпеть не может, когда Майкрофт думает быстрее и на несколько шагов вперед.

Сразу вспоминается детство, когда он снисходительно терпел Шерлока рядом, но хотя бы не прогонял. Не самое лучшее воспоминание, особенно тогда, когда _потеют ладони_ от чертовых человеческих эмоций. Прямо на виду у Майкрофта. Может, Джон сумеет его придушить, если он оскорбит Мэри? Шерлок даже положит его ладони на свою шею, чтобы гарантированно стереть привкус самодовольства Майкрофта, так явно ощутимый сейчас на языке.

Чуть слышный вздох срывается с губ Майкрофта, а сам он явно еле сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. Шерлок остро чувствует — Майкрофт очень недоволен его выходкой, как, собственно, и многими другими прежде. С каждым разом ему становится все сложнее и сложнее не реагировать на них, потому и проявляется больше эмоций, как ни прячь их. Склонив голову набок, Шерлок сейчас видит Майкрофта — какая банальность — насквозь: нет ни малейших сомнений, что тот едва сдерживает свой гнев, и Шерлок даже не удивится, когда-нибудь узнав, что именно в этот момент Майкрофту хотелось впервые в жизни поднять на него руку, чтобы, как минимум, отвесить хорошую оплеуху и выкрутить ухо, так, как это обычно делают старшие братья с младшими. Только вот время, когда можно было так поступить практически безнаказанно, давно прошло, да и Майкрофт теперь слывет отличным дипломатом, привыкшим во всем полагаться на умение сглаживать и разруливать конфликты с помощью слов. Будто в ответ на нескончаемый поток мыслей Шерлока, Майкрофт чуть вздергивает подбородок под выжидающим взглядом и спокойно парирует:

— Тебе показалось. Я был на встрече с австрийским послом, а ему, так уж сложилось, очень нравятся подобные тона. Небольшая возможность польстить ему и его вкусу еще никогда не являлась преступлением в политике, Шерлок.

Шерлок сужает глаза, почти физически ощущая поднявшуюся волну недовольства — он ведь не мог ошибиться, а Майкрофт — наглая сволочь — не приложив ни малейшего усилия, чтобы сдержать ухмылку, издевательски выгибает бровь:

— Так что? Я должен буду исполнить великую миссию и спасти своего брата от позора, чтобы тот не появился на празднике в одиночестве?

Теперь Майкрофт улыбается не прячась, и Шерлока определенно задевает столь явная провокация.

— Мне. Никогда. Не кажется. И ты это знаешь, — если минутой раньше Шерлоку было немного совестно, то, когда Майкрофт снова ведет себя как засранец, все его метания стихают и рассеиваются как дым. — Что у тебя за привычка чуть что, так сразу цеплять на себя сияющий доспех?

Шерлок щурится, когда Майкрофт дарит ему свою привычную тонкую улыбочку. Да, сейчас Шерлок уже гораздо лучше себя контролирует, да, теперь его не выбивает из равновесия необходимость радовать толпу разряженных в пух и прах гостей. Но все это благодаря привычной обстановке, которую ему обеспечивает именно _Майкрофт_ , будь он неладен.

— Хотя я уверен, что тебе банально будет слабо пойти со мной на свадьбу и быть моей _дамой_ , не правда ли? Не отвечай, — Шерлок взмахивает рукой, когда Майкрофт выгибает брови вопросительно. — Давай сыграем. Мы в детстве с тобой иногда играли. Давай сыграем и сейчас. Правда или действие?

Шерлок смотрит на Майкрофта испытующе и помимо воли начинает переживать. Майкрофт один из немногих людей, способных заставить его беспокоиться легким движением брови или одной фразой. Не самое приятное ощущение, но Шерлок хочет максимально настроиться на речь шафера. Если для этого надо поиграть с братом в детскую игру с недетскими ставками — он сделает это.

Майкрофт выглядит внезапно озадаченным — судя по всему, ему даже не хватает слов, чтобы выразить собственные ощущения в этот момент. Зато Шерлоку, кажется, сносит крышу от эмоций и — что бы он ни говорил — переживаний. Шерлоку действительно будет весьма проблематично учиться жить _заново_ без Джона, неопределенность будущего его пугает, но самое паршивое в том, что это _понимает_ Майкрофт. Без лишних слов.

Шерлоку сейчас, как никогда, наверное, прежде, нужна проклятая опора, и он хочет сделать ею старшего брата, хоть и весьма странным, если не сказать извращенным, способом, но любому, любому, кто хоть немного знаком с братьями Холмс, понятно — Шерлок никогда не попросит о помощи напрямую. Потому, как бы и не было паршиво от этого осознания, он изворачивается, палит из воображаемых орудий во все стороны, возможно даже, путается в собственных идеях и мыслях. Шерлок знает — Майкрофту обычно нравится наблюдать за его растерянностью, но сегодня во взгляде Майкрофта появляется что-то новое. Это «новое» так отвратительно — и одновременно многообещающе — напоминает сожаление.

Хмыкнув, Майкрофт отставляет зонт в сторону и, наверняка, внимательно взвешивая каждое слово, говорит:

— Грустно слышать, насколько у тебя прохудился лексический запас. От доктора нахватался этих всяческих «слабо»?

Шерлок тут же взмахивает руками, готовый его перебить, но хватает лишь встретиться с Майкрофтом взглядом, чтобы убедить себя помолчать и выслушать. Это, кстати, для Шерлока тоже ново.

— Посмею заметить, братец, что твои предложения об игре опоздали эдак лет на тридцать. Впрочем, хвалю, что хоть когда-то ты об этом задумался, — губ Майкрофта касается едва заметная улыбка. — Но известно ли тебе, что всякие игры имеют свои последствия, и с ними приходится жить? Готов ли ты их потом принять? Если да, то прекрасно, я готов сыграть.

С этими словами он расправляет плечи и взирает на Шерлока с непрошибаемым спокойствием, словно давая понять — с этим всем нужно разделаться поскорее, что бы сейчас Шерлок ни спросил или ни загадал. Ведь только так они попадут на торжество, Шерлок обратится к Джону со своей речью, а после Холмсам представится возможность уехать с этого в общем-то бессмысленного перфоманса.

_Вместе._

Эмоциональная нестабильность отвратительна. Шерлоку очень не хватает сейчас возможности спокойно отправиться в чертоги, но Майкрофт точно не будет сидеть и ждать, пока он раскопает там необходимое воспоминание. С другой стороны, от внимательного взгляда у Шерлока противно зудит кожа, словно Майкрофт вот-вот догадается о какой-то шалости, которую все это время ему удавалось скрывать.

Он совершенно не может сосредоточиться, и, пожалуй, его впервые так подводят глупые человеческие эмоции. И дело уже даже не в том, что это свадьба _Джона_ , а в том, что Майкрофт в итоге все-таки приехал. Вздохнул, разозлился, но _приехал_. Это почти сродни озарению, которое охватывает Шерлока, когда он раскрывает преступление. И эйфория почти такая же.

Любовь к загадкам и внимательность к мелочам, к слову, помогают и сейчас: Шерлок видит, что Майкрофт, пусть и пытается казаться спокойным, всё же задет. Что-то внутри гложет, юлит, не дает отступить, а после так ярко оживляет в памяти один… забавный инцидент, случившийся много лет назад. Майкрофт был согласен поиграть? Тогда у Шерлока есть для него первое задание.

— Первый курс колледжа. Я переборщил с экстази. Но ты довел меня до оргазма, а потом следил, чтобы я не страдал от обезвоживания.

Шерлок доволен собой — судя по дрогнувшей улыбке, Майкрофт ожидал не такого вопроса. Возможно, он и сам давно забыл о произошедшем тогда, но нет, Шерлок не будет думать о том, что Майкрофт _хотел забыть_ об этом, как о досадном недоразумении и перегибе в заботе о своем младшем брате.

— Почему ты никогда не рассказывал мне о том случае позднее? Ведь у тебя было столько возможностей, чтобы воспользоваться этой информацией.

Шерлок понимает, что это совсем не те вопросы, которые стоит задавать своему _брату_ , но игра есть игра, а они и без того слишком долго молчали об этом. Но у него хотя бы было оправдание — он далеко не сразу поверил, что ему не привиделся Майк, едва касающийся его возбужденного члена прохладными пальцами. А когда поверил, то наблюдал за ним, ожидая удара, которого в итоге не произошло. И теперь Шерлок хочет узнать почему.

Майкрофт слишком громко сглатывает и поджимает губы. Кажется, он даже представить себе не мог, что…

Что Шерлок вспомнит.

Даже не так. Что он вспомнит об этом _сейчас_.

Но почему бы и нет? Этот день и без того омрачен — какая ирония! — торжественным событием в жизни лучшего друга Шерлока Холмса, так что он вполне подойдет и для того, чтобы довести Майкрофта до сердечного приступа. Или, как минимум, до нервного срыва. Не самое благородное дело, но Шерлоку трудно сдерживаться, провокационные вопросы распирают, рвут его грудную клетку на куски. Куда только подевались излюбленная холодность и выдержка?

Шерлок подмечает испарину, выступившую на лбу Майкрофта, хотя и готов заложить сотню фунтов стерлингов, что спину того сейчас наверняка пробирает озноб. Кажется, кое-кто в этой комнате слишком растерян и почти готов позорно капитулировать и сбежать.

Впрочем, нет. Не в стиле Майкрофта отступать. Ведь он обещал Шерлоку поиграть — он поиграет. Майкрофт никогда не отступается от своих обещаний.

— Было бы куда гуманней отпустить тебя к твоим дружкам на продолжение _тусовки_? — последнее слово Майкрофт произносит подчеркнуто пренебрежительно. — Думаю, там бы тебя хорошенько отходили во всех смыслах, и даже мое последующее заступничество вряд ли бы помогло. Ты же… — он мешкает, пытается подобрать нужное объяснение, — ты рвался заполучить близости, на тебя так воздействовал наркотик. Согласен, мой поступок с точки зрения нашего родства абсолютно аморален, но мной двигал исключительно инстинкт самосохранения. _Твой_ , Шерлок, инстинкт, который _у тебя_ , по всей видимости, в продолжительном анабиозе.

Под конец своих слов Майкрофт выдыхает и, прокашлявшись, ведет плечами. Теперь ему наверняка становится жарко и тесно в пиджаке, но Шерлок знает — брату привычна подобная «броня». Майкрофт снова поднимает на Шерлока взгляд и интересуется:

— А какое отношение та ситуация имеет к нынешней? Прости, Шерлок, но даже мой ум сейчас не способен провести параллели.

Подобравшись, Шерлок зыркает на Майкрофта исподлобья, что не сулит ничего хорошего. А тот будто понимает, что разговор затянется: садится на краешек кровати, устраивает зонт между ног и с показной усталостью прислоняется щекой к набалдашнику. Но каким бы замечательным актером Майкрофт ни был, Шерлок замечает все: и неудобство, испытываемое братом, и желание сбежать подальше, и сожаление, что Шерлок вспомнил, — он читает Майкрофта так легко, как никогда раньше не мог, и видит, что тот _врет_.

Майкрофт действительно слишком сильно выбит из колеи полустершимся воспоминанием о том, чего никогда не должно было случиться между братьями — это видно невооруженным глазом. Но Шерлок, как собака, почуявшая раненую дичь, раскладывает все на составляющие и понимает важную вещь — Майкрофт не врал _в начале_. Ему действительно не хотелось, чтобы с Шерлоком плохо обошлись, пока он был под наркотиками, только вот все остальное… Нет, определенно, Майкрофт пытается скрыть от Шерлока нечто другое.

Сложив пальцы под подбородком, Шерлок не отрываясь смотрит на Майкрофта, зная, как это того нервирует. В его мозгу вспыхивают одна за другой идеи, но позже они вытесняются тем самым воспоминанием, которому он долгое время не позволял выплыть на поверхность. Слишком… дестабилизирующее влияние оно оказывало на работу его ума и организма в целом.

Вот и сейчас, стоит только вспомнить, как восхитительно сжимаются пальцы Майкрофта на напряженном и очень твердом члене Шерлока, как пах скручивает возбуждением, и Шерлок надеется, что достаточно контролирует свою мимику — он пока не может решить, стоит ли Майкрофту знать об этом, стоит ли давить дальше — ему ведь хочется узнать, в чем именно соврал брат.

Но оказывается, что Шерлок и сам упускал одну очень важную часть воспоминания, которая решила всплыть именно сейчас. Даже несмотря на наркотический дурман и несвязный бред, который тогда он нес, он помнит ощущение всепоглощающего и совершенно безумного счастья, что Майк рядом с ним. И можно было бы списать это на экстази, но, кажется, он тогда прокусил губу, чтобы не дать себе признаться в любви к Майкрофту. И это была вовсе не та любовь, которая обычно есть внутри семьи.

Шерлок застывает из-за внезапной догадки — может, именно об этом и врет Майкрофт? Может, тогда он не сумел сдержаться и все же сказал эти слова, поэтому Майк и молчал все эти годы? Он откашливается, чтобы голосовые связки не попытались его подставить в неподходящий момент.

— Мы оба знаем, что ты врешь. Если ты сейчас сделаешь это снова, то тебе придется выполнить мое желание. Расскажи, что ты помнишь о том вечере.

Майкрофт смотрит на Шерлока скорее устало, чем недовольно. Из его взгляда внезапно исчезают нервозность и неловкость, что следовала за этим разговором, зато новому чувству Шерлок не готов дать однозначного названия. Майкрофт выглядит так, будто готов согласиться уйти в спячку лет на десять, лишь бы прекратить этот фарс — и нет, речь не о свадьбе Джона. Он явно негодует по поводу поведения Шерлока, но на лице появляется кривая ухмылка. Шерлок едва сдерживается, чтобы не отзеркалить ее — его старший брат та еще дотошная зануда, вечно стоящая на своем, только вот невозможно не цепляться за его эмоции, на которые он сегодня богаче обычного, за каждое нервное движение пальцев, за каждое брошенное, словно перчатка на дуэль, слово…

Спроси Шерлока о том, зачем ему Майкрофт сейчас здесь, и он не ответит. Его все еще страшат перемены, что грозятся произойти (уже происходят) в его жизни. Но Майкрофт всегда был самой нелепой, но такой привычной константой жизни, к которой можно было вернуться, что… Нет никаких случайностей. Именно потому Шерлок и вспомнил ту неловкую ситуацию из колледжа — это был последний раз, когда Майкрофт вмешивался в дела Шерлока, пытаясь ему помочь лично. Естественно, они не раз встречались после этого, но никогда наедине — устроить это Майкрофту было проще простого; да и Шерлок никогда не говорил про это — должен был стереть из памяти за ненадобностью и тем же… страхом. Сегодня, как сказали бы эти глупые люди, звезды сошлись по-другому, заставляя его вспомнить. Заслышав тихий голос Майкрофта, Шерлок едва не дергается от неожиданности.

— Я почти сложил огромный ребус, который по ошибке все окружающие называют Шерлоком, — начинает Майкрофт, внимательно наблюдая за братом, — но ты продолжаешь удивлять. И не слушать, кстати, тоже. Вернее, _не слышать_. И хотя невежественно отвечать вопросом на вопрос, тем более получив необходимые объяснения, ты снова и снова нарушаешь все имеющиеся в обществе правила.

Майкрофт медлит несколько секунд, словно подбирая выражения помягче и обозначая границы поведения их обоих сейчас. Ситуация, похоже, начинает его понемногу выматывать, наверняка бы он не отказался сейчас от бокала охлажденного шампанского — освежиться, расслабиться, чуть забыться. Шерлок сужает глаза от непрошенных картин, вспыхнувших перед глазами, стоит Майкрофту повести плечами, но про себя надеется, что выглядит невозмутимо.

— Да, ты можешь сейчас заявить, что и я нарушил их много лет назад, и это твое право, но… в тот момент мне казалось, что я поступаю правильно, — голос Майкрофта практически не дрожит. — Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Что я помню? В тот вечер я приехал в колледж, потому что мы собирались к родителям на уик-энд. В общежитии тебя не обнаружилось, но я решил подождать. Когда дело приблизилось к десяти вечера, мое терпение было на исходе. От одного из встреченных студентов я узнал о дискотеке в кампусе. Ни малейшего желания заваливаться на танцпол вместе с неадекватными и пьяными студентами у меня не было, но… Так получилось, что я услышал чужой разговор, в котором прозвучало твое имя, — Майкрофту почти удается скрыть ярость в голосе, но ведь напротив него находится Шерлок, а не кто-то другой, который отмечает каждое изменение тембра. — Парни, выглядевшие старше тебя, громко обсуждали и смеялись над тем фактом, что их однокурсники пытаются поделить между собой «обдолбанного фрика Холмса, хотя логичней же пустить его по кругу, он и без того похож на дава…»

Майкрофт прерывает сам себя, выдыхая сквозь зубы и тщательно контролируя собственную мимику. Шерлок смотрит, не отводя взгляда, даже не задумываясь о том, что Майкрофту может стать неуютно под таким наблюдением.

— Я был вынужден отправиться в кампус, смог отыскать тебя среди танцующих, буквально отодрал от одного из твоих… знакомых, — Майкрофт вкладывает в это слово максимум пренебрежения, — и потащил практически не сопротивляющееся тело в общежитие. Выезжать к родителям, пока ты находился в полубессознательном состоянии, не было смысла. Уже в общежитии я попытался тебя умыть, переодеть и уложить спать, но ты всячески противился последнему. Хотя прежде даже позволил мне почистить тебе зубы, — Майкрофт чуть заметно ухмыляется. — Честно говоря, я был готов тебе врезать, чтобы ты просто отключился. А после ты начал ерзать на простынях, кричать, что тебе жарко, что тебе нужна разрядка и что пошел я к черту, раз не отпускаю тебя и сам ничего не делаю.

Майкрофт отводит взгляд в сторону, сильнее сжимая рукоять зонта.

— Я и сделал, — говорит он уже чуть тише, пытаясь скрыть охватившее его смущение. — И по-прежнему считаю, что это было лучше, нежели отдать тебя на растерзание десятку оголтелых муд… парней.

Он прокашливается и поворачивает голову в сторону Шерлока, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза:

— Еще что-то?

Шерлок подается вперед, он буквально чувствует, что Майкрофт юлит и изворачивается, старательно прикрывая то, о чем не желает рассказывать. Да, его рассказ снова был правдив. _Почти._ В колледже он еще не знал, какие синтетические наркотики окажут на его мозг сильнейшее действие, поэтому проводил ряд экспериментов, чтобы выяснить это.

Но почему-то детали стерлись из памяти, вытесненные близостью Майкрофта. Он помнил только начало вечера и таблетки, которые он запивал пивом из бутылки — это была его единственная мера предосторожности, ведь в бутылку сложнее подмешать что-то другое. Что ни говори, но Шерлок вовсе не искал партнеров на ночь, он лишь хотел более эффективно использовать ресурсы интеллекта. Только, видимо, в тот раз ему дали не простую таблетку экстази.

Шерлок пытается воскресить те картины, о которых рассказал Майкрофт, но вместо хаотичного освещения и громкой пульсирующей музыки он вспоминает осторожные, почти безликие прикосновения к своему горящему телу, когда Майкрофт пытался привести его в божеский вид. И все еще такие же безразличные касания к жаждущему разрядки возбужденному члену. Шерлок не помнит, какое выражение было на лице Майкрофта, потому что он жмурился изо всех сил, а под веками расцветали фейерверки, заставляя выгибаться и толкаться бедрами, вбиваясь в ладонь брата и изливаясь со всхлипом облегчения.

И кажется, сейчас Шерлоку не удается сдержать эмоции, потому что он чувствует румянец, заливающий скулы. А потом до него доходит, что еще он упустил из виду. Если отбросить все невозможное, то оставшееся окажется истиной.

— Что я сказал тебе, Майкрофт? — Шерлок сильнее сжимает пальцы в волнении. Он забывает о Джоне, о Мэри, о преступлениях, совершенных, но до сих пор не раскрытых. Он весь фокусируется на Майкрофте. — Что такого я сказал тебе, раз ты боишься мне рассказать об этом?

Шерлок смущен, и Майкрофт тоже, если не сказать, что еще больше. Тот совершенно точно удивлен, а ведь это одна из самых редко проявляемых им эмоций. Впрочем, Шерлок хмыкает, чаще всего удивлять брата приходится именно ему, а потому можно утверждать, что практически ничего странного не происходит. Тем временем Майкрофт окидывает брата коротким взглядом, одновременно «захлопываясь», будто улитка в своем домике, и, поднимаясь на ноги, бросает:

— Не понимаю, о чем ты. И я думаю, что потратил на твое успокоение достаточно своего времени. Если у тебя больше нет желания впадать в истерику перед ответственным делом, которым является твоя речь шафера, то, пожалуй, моя миссия здесь окончена.

Он поворачивается к Шерлоку спиной и неспешно направляется к двери, едва слышно выдыхая. Уже перед самым выходом он останавливается и, чуть поворачивая голову, будто нехотя добавляет:

— К слову, Шерлок, у тебя всегда был отвратительный вкус в выборе духов… Что в колледже, что сейчас. Слишком резкие, — Майкрофт медлит какую-то долю секунды, чтобы припечатать: — Как и ты сам.

Пальцы Майкрофта, не дрогнув, обхватывают дверную ручку.

Шерлок срывается со своего места, потому что чего-то такого и ожидал. Майкрофт не изменяет себе и старается максимально быстро исчезнуть, когда ситуация выходит из-под его контроля. Даже ухитряется уколоть его выбором туалетной воды, словно Шерлок поведется на такую ерунду _теперь_ , когда перед ним будто красной тряпкой взмахнули.

Майкрофт с тонкой усмешкой одаривает его надменным взглядом и пытается покинуть комнату, но Шерлок в несколько шагов сокращает между ними расстояние и нажимает ладонью на дверь, не давая ей открыться. Мысленно он радуется, что дверь открывается внутрь комнаты, а затем чувствует, как застывает Майкрофт, буквально превращается в соляной столб.

— Не думал, что ты можешь наплевать на свое обещание, Майки, — Шерлок шипит прямо в ухо и прижимается к Майкрофту так, как не должен прижиматься родной брат, но раздражение вскипает в нем волной — он ненавидит ложь, особенно если врет Майкрофт. — Знаешь, по правилам игры тот, кого поймали на вранье, должен выполнить желание.

Майкрофт хочет обернуться и даже открывает рот, чтобы возмутиться, но Шерлок вдавливает его в деревянную поверхность двери, а потом выворачивает его руку за спину, различая возмущенный стон.

— Я знаю, что ты соврал, но так уж вышло — не помню досконально события того вечера, — Шерлок щурится недовольно, а кровь грохочет в ушах. Он совершенно не понимает, зачем это делает, но его затягивает водоворотом эмоций, которые он на самом деле и не хочет глушить. — Я заткну тебе рот твоим галстуком, если посмеешь опять начать со мной спорить. Вот мое желание — ты молча примешь все то, что сделал тогда со мной. Почувствуешь на своей шкуре, каково мне было, — Шерлок сильнее выворачивает руку Майкрофта, когда чувствует, что тот снова пытается вырваться. — И нет, даже не мечтай разбить мне лицо, ты же не хочешь испортить свадьбу Джона, — Шерлок криво ухмыляется, представляя побледневшее лицо Майкрофта.

Изо всех сил пытаясь сохранять спокойствие и не издавать лишних звуков из-за боли в заломленной руке, Майкрофт морщится и стискивает зубы. Поведение Шерлока — он и сам понимает — перешагнуло все границы, ничего подобного он себе раньше не позволял. Но здесь — как крышу снесло. Он ведет носом по затылку Майкрофта, чувствуя, как тот едва сдерживается, чтобы не начать вырываться снова — хотя будет только больнее, это уже выяснили.

— Шерлок, прекрати, — раздраженно шипит Майкрофт, утыкаясь лбом в дверь, — ты ведешь себя крайне глупо и неподобающе. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты любишь наломать дров, а потом доверять разгребать завалы другим, но в этот раз тебе придется отвечать самому, если сейчас не остановишься.

Усилить хватку на запястье Шерлоку не стоит ничего, а вот Майкрофту приходится расстаться с еще одним приглушенным стоном. Он делает еще одну попытку вывернуться, лягнув Шерлока по ноге, но никакой реакции, кроме раздраженного короткого вскрика, на это не следует. Чуть задетая лодыжка начинает саднить, и Шерлок остро ощущает, как внутри поднимается новый виток самых отвратительных эмоций.

Майкрофт умолкает, наверняка пытаясь запастись воздухом, чтобы разразиться очередной душещипательной тирадой, но Шерлоку уже поперек горла все эти речи. Отпустив запястье, он мгновенно хватает Майкрофта за плечи и, будто куклу, поворачивает на сто восемьдесят градусов. Теперь Майкрофт может смотреть ему в глаза. Он не скрывает своего недовольства, и Шерлок понимает отчего — его зрачки явно расширены, будто после дозы, да и дышит он слишком тяжело. Все мысли Майкрофта легко читаются на лице — он думает, что Шерлок снова под наркотой после стольких лет в завязке. Способность мыслить в любой, даже столь… щекотливой ситуации, не подводит Шерлока и сейчас.

— Шерлок, — Майкрофт пытается говорить как можно мягче, пробуя иной подход, что только сильнее раздражает. — Ты же обещал больше не употреблять. И не смей оправдываться, твой взгляд тебя выдает. И поведение тоже. Сейчас же отпусти меня, и я сделаю две хорошие для тебя вещи — притворюсь, будто этой встречи не было вообще, и никогда не сообщу родителям, что ты снова подсел на наркотики, — он и сам дышит прерывисто, кажется, он недоволен реакцией собственного организма на близость Шерлока. Сузив глаза, Майкрофт буквально выплевывает вопрос: — Что же на этот раз? Снова героин? Или, по старой памяти, экстази?

Если бы Шерлок мог уничтожать взглядом, то сейчас бы в этой комнате произошло братоубийство. Контролировать себя становится все сложнее.

Даже несмотря на то, что он понимает — ему вовсе не следует все это делать, пальцы резкими движениями сдергивают галстук с шеи Майкрофта — кажется, тот даже бьется головой о дверь, но Шерлок только рычит зло, потеряв всякое терпение. Адреналин зашкаливает, но сейчас ему внезапно открывается, что тот инцидент в прошлом действительно был для Майкрофта лишь очередной вехой в падении его, Шерлока Холмса. Еще один пункт в списке разочарований.

Возможно, ему давно стоило высказать то, что копилось внутри, но Шерлок же старательно абстрагировался от человеческих эмоций, считая их глупыми и постыдными. И сейчас, когда Майкрофт в очередной раз выражает брезгливое недовольство, интерпретированное Шерлоком в худшую сторону, ему становится так больно и хочется нанести ответную боль, уязвить и унизить так, как Майкрофт унизил его.

Шерлок комкает в ладони дорогую ткань и с наслаждением пропихивает этот комок между губ Майкрофта. Тот, конечно, пытается сжать челюсти, но куда ему сопротивляться, когда Шерлок чувствует себя всесильным. Теперь, когда рот заткнут, он удовлетворенно кивает.

— Я предупреждал, но ты не поверил, как и всегда. Как же ты трудишься в правительстве, если так не разбираешься в угрозах, — Шерлок сжимает шею Майкрофта левой рукой, поглаживая кожу большим пальцем. Внезапно все вокруг стихает, остается только Майкрофт, который смотрит на него с разочарованием, злостью и миллионом других эмоций. Шерлок предпочитает их игнорировать. — Я не принимал ничего уже два года. Ты снова ошибся, братец.

Правой рукой Шерлок расстегивает пиджак Майкрофта и разводит полы в стороны, тянется к ремню на брюках, а когда Майкрофт предсказуемо дергается в попытках освободиться, Шерлок сильнее сжимает пальцы на его горле и смотрит с угрозой.

— Прекрати. Ты же знаешь, что будет хуже, если ты станешь сопротивляться. Что тебе какая-то дрочка? — он знает, что кислород перекрыт, но даже восхищается тем, как Майкрофт послушно замирает, словно смирившись с очередным безумным приступом Шерлока. Очень больших усилий стоит сдержаться и не похлопать его по щеке, как послушного песика. — Знаешь, как это унизительно — понимать, когда не можешь без облегчения и так хочешь кончить, что даже брат, который видит твою униженность, не смущает?

Шерлок все же расстегивает ремень, а следом и пуговицу с молнией на брюках Майкрофта, сдергивая их на бедра. Ему не слишком удобно — нужно продолжать сжимать горло Майкрофта, чтобы тот не сопротивлялся, но Шерлок справляется, а потом зависает, разглядывая губы брата и мечтая, чтобы того вечера в колледже не было. Чтобы он не чувствовал себя отравленным.

Пусть это и глупо, но Шерлок действительно надеется, что сможет излечиться, унизив Майкрофта в ответ своей выходкой. Тем более у него не возникает сомнений в том, что все получится, когда он чувствует возбужденный член брата сквозь нижнее белье, все еще не спущенное на бедра.

Майкрофт беспомощно закрывает глаза и дрожит — Шерлок чувствует это, но не собирается останавливаться. Ему одновременно и хочется, и не хочется, чтобы Майкрофт запомнил каждое мгновение происходящего. Или чтобы он снова попытался сбросить с себя руки Шерлока, скрутить брата в боевом захвате, практически перекрыв доступ кислорода к легким. Ведь это вполне возможно — теоретические навыки борьбы у Майкрофта отточены до идеала, только с практикой все обстоит куда хуже. Ко всему прочему, Майкрофт донельзя смущен, потому как тело, по всей видимости, объявило бойкот, наплевав, что все происходящее попахивает театром абсурда с пьесой от абсолютно больного сценариста — Шерлок чувствует отклик.

Майкрофт хрипит, все еще не оставляя попыток избавиться от собственного галстука во рту, и обещает взглядом, что сегодня станет последним днем их общения с Шерлоком. И, объективно говоря, веских причин оборвать все нити хватит на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Майкрофта прошибает дрожь, когда Шерлок стягивает с него нижнее белье и обхватывает член пальцами. Только вот Шерлок уверен — несмотря на однозначную трактовку реакции организма Майкрофта, дрожит тот не от удовольствия, скорее от мерзости происходящего. Окончательно Шерлок в этом убеждается, почувствовав, как Майкрофт, все еще жмурясь, довольно ощутимо толкает его в грудь, нелепым движением срывая бутоньерку с положенного ей места. Шерлок раздраженно шипит и сильнее сжимает член, царапая головку ногтями, чего Майкрофт не выдерживает — и распахивает глаза.

Стоит Майкрофту посмотреть на Шерлока, как он вновь ощущает себя маленьким ребенком, который словно издевается над кошкой, пусть даже он никогда и не занимался подобным. Пальцы Шерлока, до боли сжатые на члене Майкрофта, разжимаются тут же, и он отшатывается, освобождая и горло брата.

Шерлок дышит с трудом, будто это его только что душили до мерзких красных отметин на шее. Его руки трясутся — даже не от понимания, что натворил, а от омерзения к самому себе. Майкрофт смотрит на него недоуменно, словно до сих пор не может поверить в окончание экзекуции, а Шерлок прижимает дрожащие пальцы к лицу и растирает щеки, словно так сможет сбросить последние двадцать минут в небытие.

Если все же кто-то подкинул ему наркотик, то это была на редкость паршивая синтетическая дрянь, но Шерлок почти уверен, что его сознание помутнело и самостоятельно спутало все эмоции, которые всплыли следом за унизительным случаем в колледже. Джон всегда говорил, что он отвратительно реагирует на ситуации, затрагивающие эмоции, но Шерлоку казалось — Майкрофт такой же.

Сейчас он даже не может выдавить из себя извинений — да и не хочет, на самом деле. Просто хочет раствориться, исчезнуть из этого мира, только на этот раз по-настоящему. Без тринадцати запасных планов, составленных _Майкрофтом._

Шерлок делает глубокий вдох и хочет отодвинуть Майкрофта в сторону, но тот отходит сам, и он сбегает. Кажется, он встречает Джона и даже говорит, что Майкрофт не смог приехать, а потом теряется на улице, наплевав на пронизывающий ветер, проникающий под рукава рубашки.

Нечасто Шерлоку становится тошно от своих собственных поступков, но сейчас именно такой случай, когда хочется содрать свою кожу и стать кем-то другим. Да только все равно непоправимый вред уже нанесен, а ему, _как и говорил — будь он трижды проклят — Майкрофт_ , придется с этим жить.

***

В голове Майкрофта становится на удивление пусто. Он избавляется от самодельного кляпа, ни мгновения не скорбя по безнадежно испорченному галстуку и, кое-как подтянув белье и застегнув брюки, снова садится на кровать.

Ноги прошибает мелкой дрожью, а потому самым справедливым решением сейчас будет дать организму передышку на несколько минут. Шерлок больше не вернется в эту комнату, _не посмеет_ — это Майкрофт ясно прочел в его взгляде. Впрочем, фантом его присутствия останется с Майкрофтом еще надолго: хочется потереть шею, на которой завтра совершенно точно проявятся красные следы от пальцев, а полувозбужденный — боже, какой стыд! — член неприятно трется о ткань нижнего белья.

Майкрофт шумно выдыхает и прячет лицо в ладонях. Он понятия не имеет, где нашелся просчет в их отношениях и почему Шерлок внезапно позволил себе настолько яркую вспышку эмоций, а в первую очередь — гнева. Не знает Майкрофт и того, как они будут общаться после этого всего дальше. Да и будут ли вообще? Глаза абсолютно сухие, но Майкрофт явственно чувствует, что сейчас тот момент, когда _нормальные_ люди обычно рыдают и рвут на себе волосы. Только разве Холмсы когда-нибудь относили себя к нормальным?

Поднявшись на ноги и одернув пиджак, Майкрофт подходит к небольшому зеркалу, чтобы оценить «урон», нанесенный Шерлоком. Раскрасневшиеся губы, чуть алеющие щеки и абсолютно дикий взгляд, помятый воротничок рубашки — да уж, Майкрофт давно не помнит себя таким… небрежным? И во всем виноват Шерлок.

А может, и он сам.

Майкрофт всегда позволял младшему брату слишком многое. Наверное, потому и поплатился.

Сделав глубокий вдох и одернув пиджак, Майкрофт поднимает упавший зонт и неспешно покидает комнату. Он больше не намерен пробыть здесь ни одного лишнего мгновения — и без того допустил ошибку, пойдя на поводу у Шерлока. Кто же знал, что «восточный ветер» может стать таким прекрасным поводом для блефа?

Возможно, стоит сократить общение с Шерлоком до минимума. Возможно, надо отключить все камеры на Бейкер-стрит, чтобы больше не слышать о вмешательстве в личную жизнь. Возможно, лучшим вариантом будет сменить номер телефона или попросту никогда не реагировать на звонки с отпечатанного на подкорке головного мозга номера. Возможно…

Сейчас Майкрофт еще не знает, что меньше чем через шесть часов закроет глаза на все собственные запреты и отправит сюда правительственный автомобиль. Для Шерлока, естественно. Для Шерлока, сбегающего с _чужого_ праздника жизни. Для Шерлока, сбегающего к _родному_ человеку.

Через шесть часов, встретившись с Шерлоком взглядом, Майкрофт забудет обо всем, что случилось сейчас. Он умеет быть отстраненным, холодным, безразличным. Только Шерлок знает, как можно снять эту маску с него. Достаточно будет лишь тихого «Майкрофт»…

А Майкрофт знает, когда его имя из уст Шерлока звучит по-настоящему.


End file.
